


The Son of Loki

by Ikajo



Series: The Lokasenna [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female-On-Male Rape, Frigga is a Good Mom, Frigga is an awesome grandmother, Gen, Love, M/M, Odin is a good father, Odin is a good grandfather, Parent Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Life with the Avengers is carefree and happy. Loki couldn't feel more at home. Flirting and growing closer to a certain Captain is not so bad either. All of this is shattered when a young boy is brought to Earth. A boy that looks a whole lot like Loki himself. Soon the Trickster learns the truth about the child and about his conception, he will need more support and love than ever before.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contain a non-detailed, non-graphic depiction of female on male rape with the victim being unconsious. I will do all I can to not trivialize the trauma of male rape victims in upcoming chapters. Please be aware that my depiction does not represent male victims or should be considered a representation of how a victim might react. The scene doesn't include any descriptive or tantalising language, no excuse is made of this behaviour. If you feel uncomfortable with the subject you can skip the first paragraph without missing out on any plot elements.

She had not thought it would be this easy to get what she wanted but the young prince had proven naive. Sleeping soundly, the young man would not wake for many hours yet. The moment he had stepped into the tavern she had known who he was. Even while disguised his features were more than well known. She had thought that if he knew of her intentions he would never agree to her proposal. Instead, she had chosen a more useful method.

Not bothering to undress more than necessary she climbed on top of the limp body. The prince didn’t have to be awake, only one part of him had to respond properly. There was not really any pleasure, she didn’t need it. Oblivious to what was happening the prince kept sleeping. Satisfied with her harvest she dressed hurriedly and draped the blanket over the young man, slipping out of the room on quiet feet.

Once she had the result she had sought she travelled to the Realm eternal, intending to make the prince claim her, only to be turned away. She tried again later but was once again turned away. The guards ridiculed her and refused to allowe her to see any from the royal family. In her anger she saw the fruit of her actions as disgusting. Redundant. After being nearly arrested by the guards she did the only thing she could think of. She had never been anything but selfish and that hadn’t changed.

 

XOX

 

The last of the marauders had been either captured or killed. Several people wearing slave collars was huddling together, their arms tied behind their backs. Once upon a time both slaves and thralls had been common, now it was frowned upon. Hogun spit on the ground. The Vanir had never been fond of the practise.

“Hogun!” one of his men called. “You might want to see this.” The dark Vanir joined his men slowly freeing the prisoners. The one who had called to him drew his attention to a young boy. He didn’t look more than two or three hundred years old. His hair was raven black and his eyes were hazel. Hogun felt his breath hitch when he saw the boy before he took in the differences.

“He looks a lot like prince Loki, doesn't he”, the man said. “Do you think it could be the prince in disguise?”

“Last I heard, Loki was on Midgard”, Hogun said. “No, this is not Loki. The boy looks very similar but there are differences as well. Regardless...” Kneeling the warrior cut of the ropes binding the child's arms. The hazel eyes followed him in a way very reminiscent of the wayward prince.

“What's your name boy?”

“I don't have one”, the voice was soft and silky. “Are you my new owners?”

“You won't ever be owned again, lad. Where are your parents? Your mother? Your father?”

“Mother sold me. I don't know my father.”

Anger filler Hogun at the child's words. Still, the child was almost a copy of Loki. The prince would likely want to see him.


	2. A boy unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of rape in this chapter. No description, no details.

Life amongst the Avengers was for the most part fairly quiet. Once in a while they were called out to defeat some fiend but most of the time they just hang around. For the sake of teambuilding they had training sessions together and watched a lot of movies. Things had gotten a quite bit more exiting after they had invited the Norse god of Mischief. Loki was a prankster. Most would say he was _the_ prankster. Somehow, he always managed to toe the line of acceptable without ever going to far. Setting him loose on some poor villain was always entertaining. Few ever tried to up him more than once. Those who did usually had a very superior opinion of themselves. Compared to his brother, Thor, the Norse god of Thunder, was burly, loud and rather rumbustious. The warrior was good in a fight but had an unfortunate tendency to say the wrong thing. All in all however, the Avengers got along quite well. The addition of Loki defused a lot of the tension that otherwise had been present, the young god was intelligent, witty and had a head for diplomacy.

Something that hadn’t escaped anyone’s notice was the growing attraction between their resident god of Mischief and Steve Rogers, aka, Captain America. It had started fairly innocent with some jokes and light-hearted flirting. Originally Loki had been drawn by the adorable blush that the blonde man sported whenever he caught on. To his pleased surprise Steve had soon reciprocated his flirting and added his own. They were still dancing around each other but was steadily getting closer.

“Are you seriously telling me you are also a virgin?” Tony asked the young god.

“And what is wrong with that?” Loki replied. “You do remember that until rather recently, I was underage. After all, you did attend my coming of age ceremony.”

“If anyone had tried to take advantage of my brother both my father and I would have been very crossed”, Thor said sternly. “I do however approve of your current courting.”

“Well, lucky me”, the Trickster said tersely. “Good thing I don’t need your approval.”

“Loki…”

“Ease it up, buddy!” Clint called. “Your baby brother is not a baby anymore, he can handle himself. Besides it is _Steve_ we are talking about. He screams honourable simply by existing.” Steve himself chocked a bit on his drink at that remark. Giving a reproachful glance at the archer he put down his glass before answering.

“I’m not quite as innocent as you think, Clint. I was in the war after all”, he said. “I saw and experienced quite a few things during that time.”

“Innocent is not quite the same as honourable”, Natasha said. “You are a good person, that’s important.”

“Not to forget handsome, adorable, talented and a hot piece of ass”, Loki said, eliciting laughter from everyone present. Blushing the Captain took a drink from his glass. Then suddenly he had a lap full of Norse god. A brilliant grin lit up his whole face, green eyes glittering. “A very fine specimen, indeed.” Steve chuckled and kissed the Trickster’s cheek gently. Before he could say anything, however, the Tower shook with the power of the Bifrost bridge. Tony grumbled and ordered Jarvis to run a diagnostic of the building, just in case.

“And invite our guest in, who ever it is!” he added.

“ _It appears to be a man and a young boy, sir_ ”, Jarvis answered.

“Then let both of them in.”

Appearing in the room shortly afterwards was none other than Hogun the Grim. Thor stood immediately and greeted his friend before introducing him to the mortals. Loki’s eye was drawn to the boy standing slightly behind the warrior. The child looked to be around three hundred years old and carried an uncanny resemblance to himself. As Thor continued talking with the Vanir, he approached the boy, sinking down on his knees in front of him. Hazel eyes looked at him with unbridled curiosity. Aside from the eyes, they could have been copies. Age being the only difference. The child had none of the ethereal feeling Loki himself had had at the same age. Carefully the Trickster stretched out his hand and gently touched the boy’s cheek. Magic jumped between them. They had a bond of some kind. Without thinking he brought the boy into an embrace, holding him close. Soothingly.

“What is your name, little one”, he asked.

“I have no name”, the boy answered while hesitantly putting his arms around Loki’s neck. Their magic touched one another and greeted each other. The child was untrained and unused to his power, but it was there.

“Everyone needs a name”, the young god said. “I think yours should be Navi. It is a name I always wanted to give a son of mine.”

“Navi…” the boy leaned into the hug. “Are you my Papa?”

“I don’t know if we share blood but it doesn’t matter.” Rising with Navi in his arms the god of Mischief walked over to the Avengers and sat down in the sofa, still holding the boy close. Thor looked at them.

“The likeness is rather disconcerting”, he said. Hogun nodded solemnly.

“When we found him some thought him to be Loki”, the Vanir said. “He had been sold as a slave by his own mother. No name.”

“Navi”, Loki said resolutely. “His name is Navi. He is my son now.”

“Loki… it is a great responsibility…” Thor said looking troubled. The young god only held the boy closer, stubbornly.

“You know, Zeus”, Tony said. “Seeing the resemblance, it is very likely that the kid is actually Loki’s.”

“I’m not a Greek god, Stark. And the child is at least three hundred years old, my brother is a virgin remember.”

“It is just a nickname Thor”, the engineer scratched his beard. Meeting the gaze of Bruce they realised something. “We might actually be able to determine if they are related by blood or not.”

“How?” Loki said curiously. Banner was the one who answered him.

“A simple blood test, we can compare your DNA and determine if you are parent and child or simply strangers looking alike.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. Navi is my son.”

“I will not argue about that”, the scientist smiled at the pair of them. “It just might be a good idea to make sure either way.” Steve had been quiet the whole time, brows furrowed and a troubled expression on his face. As he listened, he felt more and more worried. There was one thing that no one had addressed.

“If Navi is actually Loki’s son by blood and Loki believes himself to be a virgin… wouldn’t that mean that Loki was…” he said. Everyone looked at him with varying facial expressions. Taking a deep breath the Captain finished saying his thoughts. “Wouldn’t that mean he was raped?”

Almost every face in the room blanched as the implications finally dawned on them. Loki’s face fell and he looked hopelessly at the blonde man who could do nothing to sooth him.

 

XOX

 

It hadn’t taken long to finish the test. The blood work proved beyond any doubt that Navi was in fact Loki’s son. Natasha had resolutely picked up the boy, telling the Trickster to rest. That the young god had went without objection made it clear how shaken he was. Feeling awful Steve stewed in his guilt. Bruce sat down beside him and looked straight ahead.

“You did the right thing, you know”, the man said.

“It doesn’t feel like I did.”

“He had to know, otherwise the realisation would have come at a more critical point.”

“I hurt him.”

“No, the woman who raped him hurt him. And it was she who hurt Navi. Do you know what Loki did when we got the results?” Steve shook his head and looked at his friend.

“He got down to his knees, hugging Navi tightly while promising him that he was not at fault. He vowed to love his son regardless of his conception.” Bruce placed a gentle hand on Steve’s back. “He is hurting but he is not stupid. Why don’t you go to him? He could probably use a hug himself right now.”

“Why me?”

“Because you love him, don’t you?” Blushing the blonde nodded, thanked Bruce before heading to Loki’s bedroom. He knocked and then entered. The black-haired god was lying on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey”, Steve said, sitting down on the bed. “How are doing?”

“I don’t know…” Loki’s voice was hoarse and his eyes were red. He had been crying. “It feels just so… unreal.”

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have brought it up like that.”

“No, Steve, no. I’m glad you did. I needed to hear it. It’s just… I don’t remember anything.”

“Do you need anything?” Steve rubbed the Trickster’s arm gently. “I can fetch it for you.”

“Would you stay with me?” the words were spoken in such a small voice.

“Of course I will stay.” Taking of his shoes the blonde joined the god on the bed and wrapped his arm around the lean frame. Loki melted in his arms, scooting closer. As the godling began to cry softly again, Steve simply held him close and mumbled soothingly. There was a bumpy ride ahead.


	3. As fate brings us

Despite his own turmoil Loki was determined to give his son the comfort he had lacked. Navi was frightening thin after his ordeal and weighed far too little. Banner had taken a look at the boy and suggested a high calorie diet. Thankfully he didn’t have any injuries or scars. They had also managed to determine the child was about three hundred years old, looking to be about ten in human years. Hogun had returned to Asgard in order to report this development to the King and Queen. Father and son were never far from each other, Thor secretly thought Navi was far to old to be carried around but Loki could barely be convinced to put him down. The boy himself seemed more than satisfied with being carted around despite being more than able to walk on his own. Perceptive as usual, Romanoff had noticed his silent disapproval and as such approached the Thunderer.

“He is touch-starved, starved for affection”, she explained. “It is no wonder he takes every crumb of love he can get. His father hugging him and carrying him around is probably a dream come true for him.”

“But he is an Asgardian”, Thor protested quietly. “He is far to old to act like a babe.”

“If he had lived a normal life, sure. But he hasn’t.” the spy looked at the thunder god pointedly. “Don’t forget that your friend said he had been sold as a slave. By his own mother, nonetheless. He has probably never received parental love before now. If he wants to be babied, I don’t think you can blame him.” Feeling rather ashamed the god watched his brother holding his boy close. From his face it was obvious that Loki wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. He trusted the Avengers to be around Navi and attempted to transfer that trust to his son. So far only one had earned that trust. And it was not Thor. As if on que Steve entered the shared living room and headed for the black-haired duo. The soldier sat down beside them, greeting Navi gently before carefully placing his arm across Loki’s shoulders. They looked very much like a small family as they sat together.

Navi seemed to have noticed Thor watching them, he pointed to the Thunderer and whispered a question to the two men. The god of Mischief smiled softly and combed his hand through the short hair before answering in an equally hushed voice. Hazel eyes studied him for a while, he then wiggled down from Loki’s lap and approached the god of Thunder.

“Uncle?” he said hesitantly. And Thor’s heart melted on the spot. Kneeling down to be at the same level as the child he smiled broadly.

“Aye”, was all he could say but it was enough. With some trepidation Navi took the last few steps and gave the blonde god a hug. Said god thought his heart would explode, filling with so many emotions that he could barely breath. Unable to help himself he lifted his nephew into his arms and stood. The boy froze momentarily before relaxing and grin hesitantly. His grin was very familiar. It was the exact same as his father. “You are very lucky, nephew”, he told the boy. “Your father is the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms and when he decides upon something, he never change his mind. If someone knave tried to take you from him, he would tear the realms apart in order to get you back.”

“Papa would?”

“I would”, Loki stood and walked over to them. “Anyone who would ever attempt to lay as much a finger on you would find their lives cut short. Very short. You are my son and I will protect you till my dying breath.” Overwhelmed by his father’s declaration, Navi began to cry. Big, hulking tears. Thor gently handed the boy to his brother, smiling as his nephew threw his arms around Loki’s neck while sobbing. The Trickster held him tightly and didn’t try to stop the tears. Instead allowing his son to cry properly. Silently the Thunderer vowed that he would do anything to protect his brother and his nephew. No one would be allowed to hurt them and get away with it. No one.

 

XOX

 

He gripped Gungnir hard when the Vanir warrior left, anger filling him. Beside him Frigga was crying softly, grieving for their boy. Odin was to angry to grieve. Someone had defiled his son and gotten away with it. If there was a way to find out who he would use it. Then there was the court, they would ridicule Loki for being raped, by a woman no less. That was if they believed it to be rape. There was also the fruit of the violation to consider. Hogun had told them the second prince had claimed the child as his own even before knowing he was the father. It wasn’t surprising with Loki’s own history of abandonment and rejection. If this Navi really looked so much like the Trickster it made even more sense. Glancing at his wife Odin made a decision.

“We need to ask them to return”, he said. “Properly introduce the child to the court.”

“Is that wise?” Frigga asked, looking worried.

“Is the only protection we can offer them. As an official prince of Asgard Navi will be entitled to guards, tutors and allowance. It will also show our people we fully accept our grandson.”

“Somehow I doubt Loki will see the need of tutors”, the Queen made an attempt at a smile but failed. “Oh, Odin. Why is it always our beautiful boy that has to suffer? Why does he have to face so much unfortune?”

“I don’t know. I truly don’t know. Even if the Norns themselves hate him, it shouldn’t allow them to cause him so much pain.” Fingering the spear, the King was thoughtful. “I will talk with the guards, maybe they had encountered the despicable woman who caused this. She might have tried to force herself into the court.” Frigga nodded solemnly, they hugged each other before going separate ways. As Odin walked through the corridors the courtiers bowed or curtsied, paying their respects. It made him feel sick, knowing the hatred they had thrown at his son. He knew he himself was not guiltless, his attempts at protecting Loki had alienated him more instead. Noticing a pair of visiting dwarves he paused, an idea forming. They bowed when he approached them.

“All-Father”, they choired. “What can we do for you?”

“Are either of you knowledgeable about Loki’s circlet?” he asked and the dwarves exchanged a glance.

“Are you mayhap inquiring about _Solvind_ my king?” the shorter one of them said. “The one given to the young prince during the blood ceremony.”

“Aye, the very same. You know of it then.”

“Indeed”, the taller one said. “It was crafted by my uncle and my grandfather. Has something happened to it?”

“No, but I would like to commission a circlet for Loki’s son”, Odin studied their faces. They seemed surprised but didn’t show the disdain so often seen among the Aesir. The Trickster had a far better reputation outside of Asgard, having aided the Realms more than once with his wit.

“Is a congratulation in order for the prince then?” the shorter one asked. “He most be overjoyed for the babe.”

“It is more complicated than that”, Odin said without elaborating. “Would you accept this commission.”

“All-Father, it would be an honour”, the taller one answered. “No commission needed. I will talk to my uncle, if he refuses, I will make it myself. Similar properties as the one Prince Loki wears?”

“That would be suitable. Be aware that the boy has already reached three centuries, there are some circumstances surrounding his birth.”

“No rumours will spread from my lips, All-Father”, the dwarf said. “Upon my name and the name of my father and his father, I, Ivali swears I will keep the words I’ve heard in confidence. I also swear that a circlet suiting the brilliant prince will be made with the best skills and material available.”

Odin nodded in acceptance of the oaths and continued his walk down the corridor. A thought occurred to him. Hadn’t Hogun mentioned Loki to be infatuated with a mortal? If it went further than a mere infatuation maybe he could give his son happiness for many millennia to come. Perhaps he should simply offer the immortality of the Aesir to all of his sons’ friends. They had proven themselves to be good people regardless of their failings. Not to mention being both brave and compassionate. If the mortal that had caught Loki’s heart was among them, all the better. He could easily approve of any of them. Both of his sons needed good, honourable people around them. People who wouldn’t be afraid of speaking frankly and question them when needed. Who wouldn’t let neither title or friendship get in the way of doing what was right.

Satisfied with his plans, Odin neared the barracks. One problem solved. The next would be much harder to fix. He refused to give up, however. Loki would be protected this time around, and alongside him, Navi.


End file.
